


Quiz Night

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://jackieville.livejournal.com/"><b>jackieville</b></a>; originally posted at <a href="http://wishuwell4jacks.livejournal.com/"><b>wishuwell4jacks</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiz Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**jackieville**](http://jackieville.livejournal.com/); originally posted at [**wishuwell4jacks**](http://wishuwell4jacks.livejournal.com/)

It's not that Sean didn't enjoy a good pub quiz. He could just think of better things to do with his time, with the few hours they had to unwind at the end of a hard day.

But Orlando never immediately accepted no for an answer. So over several days he asked many times; he badgered, prodded and pushed. Until finally he promised to do anything Sean asked if he'd only join his team. Sean pictured weeks of tea and the morning paper delivered to him while he sat through hair and makeup, imagined foisting all the little chores he never seemed to find time to do on his own personal errand boy for a month. The trade-off - one night for a little more free time - seemed well worth it.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything."

"Even cleaning my car, inside and out, every couple of months 'til the end of the shoot?"

"If that's what you really want. But wait until after the quiz to make up your mind?"

Sean noticed the extra beat, the brief pause before Orlando responded, and smiled to himself. On the outside he simply rolled his eyes and nodded, watched the slight dampening of wishful thinking across the young man's face.

 

The night of the quiz Orlando superglued himself to Sean the moment he walked in. From a full body hug at the door to wandering hands at the table, Sean had no choice but to eat and drink everything Orlando, fully enveloped by his friend's intense attention.

To observers it seemed that all of Orlando's efforts were being quietly, politely but firmly rebuffed. Sean's face was inscrutable, completely placid and unreadable. Only Orlando could feel the slight parting of Sean's legs, the subtle press of Sean's body against his side. Only Orlando knew there was no effort to stop the slow but insistent progress of his hand up Sean's thigh, could hear the barely noticeable quickening of breath.

 

Sean stood as soon as the game ended, made his way toward the bathrooms but veered instead toward the back exit and stopped, not at all surprised when Orlando nearly bumped into him. Orlando recovered quickly, stepping back a fraction of an inch.

"Thanks for coming, Sean."

"I'm afraid I wasn't much help."

"No worries. It was fun."

"Aye, it was."

"So," Orlando purred, moving even closer, "name your price."

"Right, anything I want. You and Dom have both messed with my car more times than I can count so it's only fitting that you keep it clean for a while. And I mean vacuuming the interior, washing the windshield on the inside too, emptying the ashtray."

This time Orlando couldn't hide his disappointment. His face fell and he moved away, for the first time that night giving Sean some space. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat, looked down to try and compose his features before raising his eyes to meet Sean's amused gaze.

"Alright. A deal's a deal."

Sean tried to keep his face expressionless, tried to wait and make Orlando sweat it out. But in the end the dejection that seeped from every inch of the handsome man he had been fantasizing about for months beat him down. One step forward, two, then a gentle caress of fingers down Orlando's cheek.

"I don't want our first time to be the result of a bet, lad."

He leaned forward and gently grazed his lips along the path his fingers had taken, smiling at Orlando's quick intake of breath. As he tried to pull back, strong hands pulled him in for a demanding kiss, over far too soon for his liking. Still a bit off balance, he was held in place by steady hands, only a whisper's edge from his prize.

"Looks like we won the quiz after all."


End file.
